wake me up when september ends
by 1hellyeahz1
Summary: song fic. warnings: character death, mentions of blood, some heart break. Sasufemnaru


Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends 

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" The girl held out a tan hand, whiskered cheek spread wide with a grin that could melt an iceberg. Sasuke couldn't help it; he smiled as well and held out his hand too.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Naruto laughed, "Cool! Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure,"

"Dattebeyo!" She laughed, then frowned at him and said sternly, "But you have to stop looking so emo first! Smile, its not hard!" With that she ran off, laughing as Sasuke gave chase.

_like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
_

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto nervously, they were lying in a field watching the stars,

"Hn, what is it, dobe?" The whiskered girl's eye twitched and muttered "Teme," then sighed,

"Why do you work so hard for revenge?" As he started to rant off his usual speech she stopped him, "What I mean is, what do you have to gain from it?"

His only answer was, "Peace,"

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
_

Naruto was standing on top of the Shodaime Hokage's head at the Valley of End. Sasuke was on Madara Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Revenge isn't going to get you anywhere! Don't go to Orochimaru! Please!"

Sasuke turned around to see his best friend, and probably the only person he would ever love again, crying. The part of him not being influenced by the curse seal felt guilty, it screamed at him to go over and comfort her. Unfortunately though, the curse seal smoothed away all his doubts.

"I have to do this, Naruto. I am an Avenger. My only purpose in life is revenge. Orochimaru can give me the power to take it." Naruto shook her head,

"He wants your body, Sasuke, he is going to take control of your body. Don't you realize that?" The girl was nearly in hysterics now. She leapt in the air towards Sasuke, grabbed his shirt and slapped him, "GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD! HE WILL USE YOU FOR HIS SICK TWISTED PURPOSES THEN THROW YOU AWAY!"

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Drip…drip…drip…

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"_

Drip…drip…drip…

"_Uchiha Sasuke," _

One of the drops fell on Sasuke's face, it rolled down his cheek, acting as a tear that refused to come. That he wouldn't permit to come. It was Naruto's birthday today. He had snuck back for a few hours to leave a present for her; he didn't know why.

She was kissing Kiba.

Why did this hurt so much?

The rain fell steadily in Oto. It didn't let up for another week.

_summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

Almost all of the Konoha Twelve was at the hospital…well Sasuke was there but they didn't know it.

Naruto was sick, really sick.

He heard Tsunade talking to them in the waiting room, "We don't know how much longer she'll last. The Kyuubi isn't healing her and the virus is resisting our healing chakra."

_ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends  
_

"…Sasuke…" Naruto said weakly, she was lying in a hospital bed, her long golden hair dull and her usually tan skin paler than Sasuke's, "…you came back…" She laughed then smiled sadly, "…Teme…"

A tear rolled down Sasuke's face, his obsidian eyes burned with the unusual feeling.

He finally realized what he was feeling; love.

"…Teme, your not supposed to cry…it makes me feel as if I'm dying…" She started to sit up. Sasuke rushed to her side as blood rushed out of her nose. She pinched it. "…It's alright…been happening a lot lately…" Her deep blue eyes sparkled in the light. They were full of the life her body didn't have.

"Naruto-chan…" He started, A whiskered face sqinted up at him, curious as to the suffix, "I-," Sasuke bit his lip, "I'm sorry…"

"…I know you are…"

"What do I do now? Itachi is dead, I don't know what to do."

"Come back to Konoha. I want to see you with everybody before I die."

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
_

"'Suke?" The whiskered girl walked up to her new friend who was crying on the dock, "'Suke, what's wrong?"

"_They are all dead, Itachi murdered them all." _

Everyone in the village attended the funeral. Sasuke attracted many glares. He laughed bitterly inside, five years ago most of those people would have been throwing a party had the 'Kyuubi brat' died. 

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  
_

A tan hand warmed his in the frigid December air. They were lying in the snow just watching it fall down. The girl next to him smiled so warmly he was surprised that the snow didn't melt.

Blood was everywhere.

Sasuke's stomach; split open.

He fell as darkness consumed him.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

"Oi, Teme, wake up!"

There was white all around him. Naruto giggled, "What the hell? Naruto!"

"The one and only!" Sasuke stared in shock, then he jumped up and hugged her.

"Don't ever leave me, dobe."

"I won't, Teme."

_like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_


End file.
